


sibblings

by meadow_Heart



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: i do not have tags for this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:19:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meadow_Heart/pseuds/meadow_Heart
Summary: welp ya know i frigin LOVE star wars rebles fanfic's and i love fanfics with feels so i stumbled across this fanfic about ezra having a sibbling!! like MY GOODNESS and i hated the way it was written. soo.. i went to look for a better one. there are only about three i found all horrible... soooo here we are! now i know im not going to be able to post for a month so making a new story i know dumb right?? yes it is! i just NEED to writecan you guys help me with a name? it's hard his sibbling is a girl so please help me.





	1. i need help

i cannot write until i have a name. please comment to help if i do not get any requests i will need to make it up myself. but PLEASE help me


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay you guys i had two poeple answer i used the random name generator and chose on of the biger sisters names *drum roll* its Aria  
> now i saw that one of you had the idea of an older sistere and one a younger sister soooo... welp im doin' both i'll start imidiatly so....  
> READ YOUR EYES OUT!
> 
> if you enjoy it please leave a kudo and a comment thanks and see ya in end notes! oh and disclaimer: i do not own star wars rebels tough i would love a space ship...
> 
> the crew goes to steal some crates but something keeps them up

i walked around a corner when i sensed something in the force i looked up to a building's roof to see nothing i brushed it off. heading forward then stopping in front of Zeb patting my leg two times he walked out of the doorway he stood in. i headed to sabine patting my gun holster. she patted on her gun and walked off going up to a stormtrooper and throwing a 'miracle' on his speeder. she turned and walked the other way the trooper grasping at her but retreating his hand the bomb soon went off. "Get those crates out of here! keep them secure at all costs!" the speeders with cargo sped off. i jumped into a car (i forgot what they where called) and rode off cutting off the troopers and shooting two of them. soon zeb came and took the rest down. some kids jumped down taking two of the speeders. they backed up zeb almost hitting a boy. "thanks for doing the heavy lifting" he smirked as the trio sped off. "what now?" zeb asked "grr Follow those kids!!" i went on the back of a speeder Zeb driving.

we passed Sabine who ran off with a crate. we followed the kids trough a market. we came to a highway one of the kids got shot and he went to the other lane the others following. one of the troopers neared us and i held my hands close, "okay i give up" i said the troopers stared at me "what the?" "just kidding!" i threw a bomb to him and it soon exploded. after that we sped up taking out the other speeder i found that we needed more momentum "zeb take the crates" his ears drooped and he grunted before thumbing up. i released the crates and he lumped off the speeder and then took them away. i went to the other lane stopping the kids. "who are you?" the older girl asked. "i'm the guy who was stealing those crates" i told her confidently. "hey listen we stole this stuff fair and square" she said folding her arms. "and you made it pretty far but i've got plans for those crates so today is not your day" i told her as the girl's gaze seemed to something behind me. "well day's not over" she said making a signal and speeding away the boy soon following after. "oh wonderful" i said sarcasticly roling my eyes. running away from my speeder as it got blown to pieces. i took my comm "this is spectre one i need a lift" the ghost soon picked me up and we opened the cargo bay seeing the kids together with the crates. "you want a ride?" the kids took in their options and the girl commanded the boy to take a crate as she took one. a younger child on her back. "Leave the crates you'll never make it!" i yelled the boy and girl ran and took an impressively high jump to the ramp. they climbed up and i helped the older girl get up the ramp as they pushed the crates. we opened up the crate with guns we had just stolen but the kids where more interested in the orange one. they opened the crate the contents where mostly fruits and the took alot. as they put them in their bags zeb growled. "HEY THAT AINT YOURS" he took the shoulder of the older girl who kicked zeb in the shins. "uuhhh sorry?" the girl said as the boy kept taking fruit until his backpack was stuffed. i told sabine to keep an eye on them as i went to the cockpit.

i came into the cockpit "kanan what happened down there i tought you said it was just a routine op?" hera asked "please chopper it's been a difficult day!" i said to the mocking droid. "he has a point love we've got four Tie Fighter's closing in" "how about a little less attitude and a little more altitude?" i mocked hera spun the ship and i fell in the co pilot seat. "if i didn't know any better i'd think you did that on purpose" i grumbled "If you knew any better we wouldn't be in this situation seriously kanan what happened?" "they did" i said as i stared at the camera seeing the kids conversating with zeb and sabine. "some kids tripped you up? they must be some kids spill it!" "aren't you a little busy at the moment?" i frowned "Spill" she ordered. i told her what happened "those kids sound impressive" "you can't be thinking what i think your thinking" i said worriedly "they held on to some crates with a pack of troopers on their tails" "Because i was there to save them! they are street rats wild reckless dangerous and Gone?" i looked at the screen intensely.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well short i know but i cant be on the pc right now! so i have to go before they find out.. bye!!
> 
> and eh sorry eyeloch your comment got deleted but i did answer it so here you got both comments:  
> Eyeloch:  
> I think I see potential here - though how things might begin to diverge will be the true test. I would also urge you, when/if you have the time, to re-read this section and edit it a bit - I hate to be critical, but it's riddled with grammatical mistakes and tense changes.  
> I reiterate though, you have potential.
> 
> Meadow heart:  
> thanks i'll get to that.. still looking for beta readers i found a site! probably going to have a beta reader. but i'll need to wait a month to get one so i'll need to read everything 3 times before posting! i can do that. and i am actually happy that you tell me this. it helps me on my way to becoming better it is not something you should be scared of for telling me it really helps. so ig you see any bad grammar just tell me it will help remove my flaws. 
> 
> and here you get a: star wars ship from the ghost to a star destroyer! you choose


End file.
